


Surprise of a Lifetime

by Queen_EmpressRhodolite



Category: Disney - Fandom, Disney Princesses, Dreamworks - Fandom, Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna (Disney) - Freeform, Anna (Frozen) - Freeform, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Disney, Dreamworks, Elsa (Disney) - Freeform, Elsa (Frozen) - Freeform, F/F/M Polyfidelity Relationship, F/M, Frozen (2013) - Freeform, Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) - Freeform, Lemon, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, New Polyfidelity Relationship, Oral Sex, Polyfidelity, Polyfidelity Relationship, Psuedo Double Dip Position, Rise of the Guardians (2012) - Freeform, Romance, Sibling Incest, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeuristic Masturbation, consensual voyeurism, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_EmpressRhodolite/pseuds/Queen_EmpressRhodolite
Summary: It's Jack Frost's birthday, and Anna and Elsa have a big surprise for him.





	1. Surprise of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This story will serve as a kind of a prequel to a larger fic I will be posting soon. I hope you will like both fic's, but for now enjoy this one.

It was a late Friday night, as Jack Frost shuffled into his apartment. Jack; achy and worn out, from his hard day of teaching, turned on the lights. He ran a hand through his short, snowy hair, and over his pale face.

“These budget cuts are gonna kill me…” Jack said loosening his blue, snowflake tie, and haphazardly tossing his briefcase next to the coat rack. “I know the schools' budget is tight, but I’m only one guy…”, he groaned. “Ugh…some birthday…”

After locking the door behind him, Jack trudged further into the apartment, when he noticed the light on the answering machine. Removing his tie fully, Jack played the message.

“ _Jack? It’s me…_ ” The message started.

Jack smiled hearing, the soothing, yet sultry voice of his girlfriend, Elsa Winters.

“… _I couldn’t reach your cell, so I hope you get this before I get home. I have to work late at the office tonight…again…_ ”

Jack’s smile faded. Spending another lonely night grading papers, didn’t seem like the happiest of birthdays.

“ _I know I said I wouldn’t work late tonight, but an emergency came up, and I have to deal with it_ _ **personally**_ _… However, I’m giving Anna the rest of the night off, so at least you won’t be alone. Again, I’m so sorry I’m missing your birthday, Jackie-bear, but I’ll be home as soon as I can. Then, the party can begin. Love you, and Happy Birthday!”_

_**End of messages.**_ _**Beep!**_

“Am I imagining things, or did she say ‘personally’ extra sexy? I’m probably just hearing things because I’m – “

“- Lonely?” A young woman’s voice said in a low, sensuous tone.

Jack quickly spun around to locate the source of the voice. Surprised, to say the least, Jack found the younger, auburn sister, of Elsa’s, Anna Winters, standing barely a foot behind him. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin, as he stumbled backwards onto the floor. Anna simply giggled, while watching his pratfall.

“Sorry I scared you, ‘Jackie-bear’.” Anna said stifling a giggle.

“Were you home the whole time?”

“No, I got home just in time for the ‘Jackie-bear’ part.” Anna said helping Jack up.

As Anna helped Jack up, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled him in for a hug.

“Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks.” Jack said returning the hug. As he pulled away, Jack couldn’t help but notice that Anna was lingering. “Um… Anna…?”

“Oh, sorry…” Anna reluctantly pulled away, but then immediately perked up. “I’m just really excited to give you your gift.”

Jack smirked. “You didn't have to get me anything...were is it?”

“When Elsa gets home we'll give it to you...I **really** hope you'll like it.” Anna said biting her lip.

“Don't worry as long as it's from you and Elsa I'm sure I'll love it.” Jack said placing a reassuring a hand on her shoulder.

“That's what I'm counting on...” Anna said, nervously staring into Jacks eyes.

Jack stared back with equal intensity, searching for the answer to her odd behavior. Instead he only found more questions.

“Anna...” Anna snapped out of her daze at the sound of her name. “Are you OK, you've been acting weird all week.

“Yeah...I'm just really excited...that's all...” Anna said offering a small smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah...I'm gonna go change, and then maybe we could order some food.”

Jack was unconvinced, but agreed. “Uh...sure that sounds good...I'll go change too.”  
  


 

Jack was the first to emerge after showering and changing. He waited for Anna on the couch, dressed in a white T-shirt, and navy blue boxers. Jack, Elsa, and Anna were comfortable enough around each other to dress relatively liberal around the apartment. Anna came out of her room shortly after, wearing a short night-shirt, fuzzy knee socks, and had her hair in braided pigtails. Jack felt a stir in himself seeing Anna, it wasn't the first time he saw her like this, but something seemed...different.

“ _What's so different today?”_ Jack thought as Anna sat down next to him. “ _I've seen Anna like this a million times, and yet...I'm having_ _ **those**_ _feelings again. I love Elsa more than anything in the whole world, but I feel..._ ” Jack shook his thoughts from his mind.

“You OK?” Anna asked rubbing his back.

“Yeah...just a hard day at work.” Jack said stifling a shiver up his spine.

“ _I know what Elsa said, but...starting a little early wouldn't hurt.”_ Anna thought, as she continued to rub Jack's back.

“No wonder you're so tense.” Anna said in a sultry voice, while moving her hands over his shoulders.

“W-ah-what are you doing?” Jack asked.

Anna put her knees in the couch and intensified her movements into a sensual massage. “Just helping you relax.”

Jack tried to resits but couldn't help but melt into her touch. He cursed himself as Anna continued her relentless assault on his muscles. She moved closer behind him, and pressed her breasts into his back, causing Jack to gasp.

“Anna this feels **really** good, but it's getting kind of...intimate. ”

“So? We've always been close.”

“Yeah...but not... **this** close?”

“...But...we could be...” Anna whispered in Jack's ear, sending a shiver up his spine.

“ANNA!” An all to familiar voice exclaimed.

“ELSA!” Jack practically leaped of the couch.

Elsa locked the door behind her, and walked towards the couch, her snowy blonde braid mussed from a hard day at the office.

“Elsa, sweetheart, I swear this isn't what it looks like-”

Elsa looked more annoyed than angry. “Anna, I thought I told you to wait!”

“Wait for what?” Jack asked.

“-JACK!” Anna ripped his attention from Elsa, back to her. “Jack, I need to know.... Do you...like me...romantically?”

Jack sighed. He had been dreading that question. He knew it would come eventually, but didn't think it would happen so soon, and in front of Elsa. Jack looked back at Elsa, who silently demanded an answer.

“ _I can't hide from this anymore. I've been lying to myself all this time, but I can't lie to them. I love them,_ _ **both**_ _of them...It's time to come clean”_

Jack took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. “...Yes...”

“That's all we needed to hear.” Elsa said.

Jack expected a slap to the face, but instead was meet with two simultaneous kisses to his cheeks. Jack opened his eyes to see Elsa and Anna standing in front of his smiling lovingly.

“OK, what is going on?”

 


	2. Just the Two of Us

“So...you two want to be, sort of a...three-way couple?” Jack sat on the couch, while Elsa and Anna sat on either side of him.

“It wasn't supposed to come out this way...” Elsa said, glancing at Anna with a slight glare. “After I got home from the office, Anna and I were going to bring it up to you gently. Then if you we all agreed to be together, then maybe we could... _act_ on our decision.

Jack's mind was reeling. “ _How could this be happening? Elsa and Anna want to be be with me, they_ _ **both**_ _want to be with_ _ **me**_ _!_ _They want to be with each other...they want to us all to be together... I-I want this...right? I mean I love them both, but...what if doesn't work out with one of them, or worse both of them? What if they end up hating me? What if I end up hating them...not we could never hate each. We've been known each other for too long. What if our friends find out, what if they hate us...no I our friends would never hate us, same reason.”_

“Jack...” Elsa's voice pulled Jack out of his thoughts. “I know it's idealistic, but if we all love each other, what's stopping us from being together?”

“Exactly! Who cares about taboos?” Anna said. “We should be able to love whoever we want.”

Jack looked at Elsa, then at Anna. His worried expression melted into a small smile. “...I couldn't agree more...” He wrapped his arms around Elsa and Anna, and pulled them in from a group hug.

“Oh Jack!” Anna and Elsa said simultaneously, as the hugged him in return. The newly formed couple stayed in their loving embrace, for a few moments, until Jack spoke up.

“So, w-what now...”

“Well...I picked up some lingerie on my way home...Anna and I could give you your gift.” Elsa said rubbing Jack's thigh.

“If you guys want to...yea-whoa!” Before Jack knew it, Anna and Elsa had pulled him into his and Elsa's bedroom, and placed him on the bed.

“Were gonna go change.” Elsa said as she and Anna went into the bathroom.

“Don't go Anywhere.” Anna giggled.

Jack laid back on the bed and smiled. “This is amazing, I can't belie- wait! Do I have...” Jack opened the nightstand drawer and searched around, until he found a box of _For Her Pleasure_ condoms. He breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes!”

“We're ready.”

Jack locked over to see Anna dressed in a summer green lace bralette and matching boy shorts; and Elsa in an icy blue Chemise.

“Wow...you both look gorgeous...I wish I had dressed up.” Jack said rubbing the back of his neck.

“You can dress up for our birthdays, but right now let's just enjoy each other.” Elsa said sitting on the end of the bed. Anna sat at the head of the bed next to Jack, and laced her hand into his.

“So, how should we start?” Jack said.

Anna blushed. “Um...could you and I go first...just the two of us? You and Elsa were dating just the two of you for years...so you and I have **a lot** of catching up to do. **”**

Jack looked over to a smiling Elsa, and then back to a flushed Anna.

“Yeah, I guess we do.” Jack smiled, giving Anna's hand a reassuring squeeze.

“C-can I watch?” Elsa asked.

Jack was taken aback by Elsa's question, but it made his boxers twitch.

“I don't think we could do anything fancy...” Anna said.

“You don't have to, and I can leave if you guys want. It's just...I want to be a part of the first love-making session we have...e-even if I'm only touching myself. Just the thought of watching my two lovers making love to each other, makes me wet. I've been waiting for this moment for what seem like forever, but I want **all** of us to enjoy it, so I can still leave.”

“We don't want you to leave. Right Jack?”

“No way, we want you to be a part of this moment too.”

“We're just not ready to put on a show, or anything. Maybe we can explore something like that once we're more comfortable.”

“I don't want a show.” Elsa said sitting in a chaise chair, facing the bed. “I just want to feel your love.”

Anna moved from her spot next to Jack and straddled him, blushing brightly. She cradled his neck in her hands, as he put his hands on her hips.

“You're already hard.” Anna said adjusting to Jack's bulge.

“How could I not be?” Jack chuckled.

“Your bigger than I expected...not that I you'd be small.”

“Thanks.” Jack moaned feeling Anna's movement's on his crotch. “You feel so good in my arms...and everywhere...”

“I love being in your arms. I never thought it would feel so....”

“-Natural?” Jack asked.

Jack moved in to Anna's face, and kissed her tenderly. Anna melted into his touch. He ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance; Anna happily obliged. Their tongues mingled in a passionate embrace, as the kiss intensified.

Elsa's breath became ragged and she started to rub her breasts, under her chemise.

Anna and Jack moaned as into each others mouths, as they began to grind against his each other. Jack broke the kiss for a moment of air, before he kissed and nibbled her neck.

“Oh, Jack!”

Jack continued to ravish Ann's neck with kisses and love bites, as he undid her bra. He trailed kisses down to her cleavage, and stopped.

“May I?”

“Please!” Anna wheezed.

Jack fully removed Anna's bra, exposing her freckled breasts.

“Beautiful...” Jack whispered. He gently pulled Anna closer to his mouth, and began to kiss and suck.

“AH!”

Elsa fully removed her chemise, and squeezed her breast, while slowly stroking herself.

Anna moaned louder, as Jack sucked on one breast, and massaged the other. She ground her hips harder into his.

“I take it you like this?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, you're **great**... but it's your birthday, I want to please you. Can I...?” Anna tugged at the hem of Jack's boxers, and licked her lips.

“Yeah, but I want to do you too.” Jack rearranged himself and Anna until they were in a sixty-nine position. Anna and Jack pulled each other's underwear off, and were met face to face with the others excited sex.

“Wow...” was all Jack and Anna could muster, seeing each other for the first time.

Anna lovingly grasped the tip of Jack's member, pre-cum leaked on the tips of her fingers.

“Ah!” Jack gasped.

“Was that a gasped of pain or pleasure?” Anna asked removing her hand.

“Pleasure!”

“Good.” Anna returned her hand to Jack's member, and planted small kiss onto the tip. Jack returned the favor to Anna's dripping sex. He carefully circled his tongue around her clit. Anna moaned as she took the tip of Jack's member into her warm, wet mouth.

Jack licked and sucked Anna, as she took more and more of him into her mouth.

Elsa increased the speed of her self-loving, as she watched her lovers pleasure each other.

Anna licked and sucked her way up and down Jack's member, and softly stroked his balls.

Jack prodded his tongue in and out of Anna, as she moaned around his member. Anna increased the speed of her sucking; Jack followed suit until he felt a familiar feeling in his pelvis.

“Anna, stop!” Jack said.

Anna released Jack's member with a soft _pop._

“What's wrong? Did I hurt you?” Anna asked concerned.

“No! Far from it! ...I just want to last long enough to please you and Elsa, so can we move on the the 'main event'?”

“Of course!” Anna said happily. They shifted until Jack was on top, and Anna laid on her back. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Jack opened a condom, and put it on.

“Is this your first time?” Jack asked, caressing Anna's face.

“No...does that bother you?”

“No, I just don't want to hurt you, that's all.”

“You wont hurt me, I know you'll be gentle.” Anna wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. “Now...please make love to me...”

“My pleasure...” Jack and Anna kissed, as Jack slowly sunk into Anna's velvet depths. He let her get used to his size, then gently started to pump. They moaned into each other's mouths, as Anna matched Jack's movements.

Elsa moaned quietly, as Jack and Anna made love before her. She deepened her self-love, and inserted a finger inside herself. “AH!”

Jack and Anna kissed and licked all over each other as they made love. Jack took Anna's breast into his mouth and sucked.

“OH JACK!” Anna screamed. “HARDER!”

Jack grunted as he and Anna increased their speed. He growled in her ear, as he kissed and nibbled it. “FUCK! ANNA! You're so **tight**!”

“JACK! You're, **AH**! So... **big**! I-I'm **cumming!** I'm **CUMMING**!” Anna wailed.

_**Cum** _ _for me, Anna!_ _**Please** _ _cum! I want to make feel_ _**SO GOOD** _ _!” Jack howled._

_“_ _**JACK** _ _!”_

_“I'M-I'M..._ _**ANNA** _ _!”_

_Jack and Anna came together in an all-consuming orgasmic bliss._

_Elsa was in a frenzy as she writhed and moan, in orgasmic pleasure, while watching Anna and Jack cum._

The trio panted their lungs out, as they came down for their orgasms. Jack and Anna look deeply into each other's eyes.

Jack smiled. “I love you, Anna.”

Anna smiled in returned. “I love you too, Jack.”

They kissed with a loving passion, as Elsa stood over they bed, with her hands seductively on her hips.

Jack and Anna looked up at her, with a hunger in their eyes.

“Room for one more?”

 


	3. Room for One More

Jack and Anna pulled Elsa onto the bed in between them.

“D-Did you enjoy watching us?” Jack asked.

“It was even better than I imagined.” Elsa said holding their hands.

“That's a relief.” Anna said.

“I could've watched you two all night. However... “ Elsa looked over to Anna. “Anna, I think it's time to give the birthday boy the rest of his gift.” She looked back at Jack and caressed his face.

Anna giggled. “I think so too.”

Jack smiled wider than he ever had before. He took off the used condom and put it into the wastebasket next to the bed. Elsa and Anna laid him down in the middle of the bed and sat on either side of him.

“What are you going to do to me?” Jack asked his member back at full attention.

“Don't worry, you'll like it.” Anna giggled. She and Elsa placed sweet kisses all over his face. Jack kissed back with the same affection until their chaste kisses turned into a passionate three-way make out. Their tongues and lips danced in a frenzy of desire and devotion. Their hands roamed each other's bodies with tender caresses and loving strokes.

They broke their kiss, and Anna and Elsa trailed kissed down Jack's body until they reached his member. They both stroked him as they placed gentle kisses and soft licks all over, enjoying the heat from his appendage. Jack moaned as their manipulation increased. Elsa took the tip of Jack's member into her mouth and sucked, as Anna ran her tongue in long strokes up and down his shaft.

“ _Th-this is the BEST day of my life... But I-I want to make them feel good too... I-I..._ “

Jack was torn from his thoughts as Elsa took more and more of his member into her mouth, and Anna sucked and fondled his balls. He watched them continuously switch places, as they kissed, licked, and sucked all over his member. Jack gasped as Anna and Elsa made out with the tip of his member sandwiched between their mouths.

“ **Elsa**! **Anna**! I-I-I'm **cumming**! I'm **CUMMING**!” Elsa and Anna gleefully swallowed, as Jack came in their mouths. They sucked and licked up what managed to miss their tongues; thoroughly cleaning his semi-hard member.

Jack's head fell back onto the pillows. He slowly regained his breath, as Anna and Elsa climbed back up the bed to meet him. They both kissed him on the mouth, and he tasted himself on their lips. Another three-way make out ensued, causing Jack's member to spring back to full hardness.

“Are you ready for more?” Elsa asked.

“I'm ready if you two are, but I have an idea.” Jack rose up and turned towards them. “I want to make you both feel as good as you made me. So, um, lie down... “ Jack positioned Anna and Elsa so they were lying on their sides face to face and crotch to crotch. “Are you comfortable?” Jack asked, rubbing their sides.

“Yeah” Elsa said.

“H-huh” Anna said.

Jack put on another condom. “Great, You're gonna like this.” Jack said as he plunged his member in between their lower lips. He pumped slowly at first, then quickened his movements into a sensational rhythm.

Elsa and Anna moaned, as Jack made love to them simultaneously.

“Jack!” Anna and Elsa moaned.

They made out underneath him and ground around his member. Jack's mind was lost in a sea of pleasure, as he pumped between their squeezing, blistering groins. Jack leaned down to join their kiss, continuing to pump passionately. They moaned into each other's mouths, as they made love as one; kissing, stroking, and sucking all over each other's bodies.

“ **AH**! **JACK**!” Anna moaned.

“ **FUCK**! **JACK**!” Elsa moaned.

“ **ANNA**! **ELSA**! “I-I-I-I... C-CUM – **CUMMING**!

“ **YES JACK**! **PLEASE CUM**!” Elsa and Anna moaned in unison.

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!

The trio came harder than they ever came before, their simultaneous orgasms sent them into complete and utter euphoria. Jack collapsed onto of Anna and Elsa, they panted breathlessly, as they kissed and hugged each other. Jack pulled his member from between them, and threw away the used condom. Elsa and Anna separated allowing him to rest between them. He turned over and put his arms around them, and pulled them into a loving hug. Anna and Elsa rested their heads on his chest and snuggled him closely.

“I love you two **so** much!” Jack said, hugging them closer to his chest. “Thank you for the best day of my life.” He kissed both of them on the head.

“You're welcome Jackie-bear.” Elsa said, nuzzling into his chest.

“That's right, I have to come up with a nickname for you too.” Anna said, walking her fingers up Jack's chest, and gently bopping his nose.

Jack chuckled. “I hope it won't be _too_ embarrassing.”

“It won't be... 'Jackie-poo'” Anna giggled.

Elsa and Jack laughed as well.

“I love you girls so much!”

“I love you too.” Anna and Elsa said, kissing him. Jack returned their kisses and pulled the covers over them.

The three of them snuggled together until they all fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a while to post the last chapter, I was having a bit of writer's block.
> 
> If you like this story tell me if you want a sequel. I've been thinking about making one.


End file.
